As electronic computing devices decrease in form factor while simultaneously growing in processing power, tactile means of operation are being increasingly abandoned in favor of voice operation. A small touchscreen can be difficult to tap without a stylus and difficult to read without glasses. Voice input and output addresses these difficulties and also frees a user's hands for other tasks, but it introduces problems of its own. When an electronic computing device vocalizes messages, for example, the messages can be overheard by individuals for whom the messages are not intended. This is especially a concern if the messages are of a confidential nature. Further, it is more challenging for a blind or visually impaired person to determine when he or she is alone for purposes of having his or her messages read out loud.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present teachings. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order presented. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
The apparatus and method components have been represented, where appropriate, by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present teachings so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.